Beach BBQ
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily spend a day at the beach with their CNU friends.


Emily sat on the beach lying on her blanket chatting with Lia. They were enjoying a relaxing day off of work in which the CNU unit of FBI Los Angeles was having their annual beach BBQ. They positioned themselves to have the best view of the men of their unit playing a version of beach volleyball with very loose rules. Matt and Duff both had their shirts off easily attracting the attention of not only their girlfriends, but also the few other single women of the unit.

"I wonder if they know they're causing people to drool." Lia laughed smiling at Emily who was ready to take Matt's shirt to him and make him put it back on. She was not oblivious to the stares they were getting from their group as well as other beach goers.

"I don't know, but those girls better not even think about it." Emily replied with a hint of distain in her voice.

Lia busted out laughing before asking, "You're not jealous are you?"

"Jealous, no. Why would I be jealous? I'm the one he goes home with every night." She said trying to brush off her uncertainty. Frank hit the ball sending it flying their way. It landed between Emily and Lia who jumped at the sudden intrusion on their quiet moments. Duff and Matt both came jogging over to retrieve it because they each wanted to be close to the one they loved.

"Hey Em, you wanna go for a walk after this?" Matt asked with a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah, sure. You want to hurry it up?" Emily responded hoping he would get the hint that she wanted some time alone with him.

"I'll see what I can do babe." Matt winked and smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips before turning and going back to the game.

Emily looked over at Lia who smiled knowingly as they both turned back to the game, which ended quickly when Matt's team spiked the ball over the net for the winning point. The sun was beginning to go down as Matt and Emily set off for their walk.

They walked along the beach holding hands and talking about nothing of real importance, content being with one another. Matt carried a blanket on his free arm hoping that they would have a few minutes to just unwind together enjoying the evening breezes under the stars. He looked back at where they had come from and noticed that they had passed under the pier. They were a good distance away from everyone else now. They might have a little privacy for a few minutes. Emily stopped and stared out at the ocean. She loved the smell of the sea mixed with the sounds of the waves gently crashing on the shore. She felt Matt's arms wrap around her waist and she sighed relaxing her body against his. He held her for a few minutes not wanting to break this moment. He placed a loving kiss on her neck before speaking.

"I brought the blanket so we could lay here and look at the stars." He whispered in he ear.

"Mmmhmm. That sounds good." Emily replied turning in his arms to look into his eyes.

Matt sat down first pulling Emily down onto his lap. She moved in between his legs and leaned back against his strong chest. Matt reclined slightly using his arms to support them and placing one leg over top of hers. They sat in a comfortable silence before Matt pulled her down with him, as he was flat on his back. A giggle escaped Emily's mouth as she carefully rolled over on top of him bringing their faces close together. She smiled at him before planting a kiss of longing on his lips. Matt slowly caressed the bare skin her bathing suit was not covering with one hand while the other one found it's way into her hair. He impatiently flipped them both over as the kisses were deepened.

Emily now lay on her back in the sand. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved and beamed. Matt leaned down and kissed her lush lips, his fingers running through her long hair. Emily allowed her hands to slide down Matt's muscular back to the top of his shorts. She wanted him badly and she wanted him now. Their co-workers were not too far away, but she didn't care. The way he made her feel let her know that no matter what, he would be there for her. She moved her hands slowly up to his neck and let her fingers play in his hair.

"Matt, I want you now!" Emily whispered pleading with him to take her right there.

"Here?" Matt said astonished that she would let go of all inhibitions on the beach.

"Yes, here." Emily replied slipping one hand down his front and grabbing his penis.

Matt sighed at her touch relishing her hands on his body. He skillfully unhooked the top of her bikini and let his mouth wander down her body. He placed kisses on her neck and then preceded downwards licking and kissing her collarbone before moving onto her breasts. He took the left one in his hand and gently massaged it while sucking the nipple on her right breast. A moan of satisfaction escaped Emily's lips as she held onto Matt's shoulders walking her fingers up his neck and through his hair. Matt switched sides giving the other breast the same attention. Matt continued moving his mouth downward kissing her flat abdomen and slipping his hands between the bottom of her bikini and her skin carefully removing it so that he would have full access to her entire body. He kissed both of her thighs before positioning himself on top of her again and recapturing her lips. Emily wrapped her legs around him wanting him closer.

Emily broke the kiss and smiled up at him with a suspicious look. She flipped him over on his back placing her knees on either side of his hips and coming up to straddle him. She skillfully ran her hands over his chest before leaning forward and kissing his neck and chest. She began licking his well formed chest and sucking his nipples. She moved down to his six-pack stomach and as she was kissing him, she allowed her hands to slide inside his swimming trunks and slip them off of him. She came up between his legs placing kisses on his calves and thighs causing Matt to moan with pleasure. She noticed he was hard and ready for her and instead of finishing what she had originally planned; she lay down on top of him allowing him to regain control of the situation and flipping her back over. Emily giggled as Matt positioned himself to enter her. She nodded her head and placed a kiss of desire on his lips. Matt pushed into her with the tip of him touching her deepest inner core. The both moaned with pleasure as he touched all of her favorite spots. Matt moved his body and Emily matched every movement with hers. He was careful not to reach his climax too fast wanting her to be ready at the same time. Matt nestled his face between her neck and shoulder and sighed her name. Emily held his head close kissing his shoulder. They both let out a gasp of total satisfaction as they came together feeling everything the other had inside them. They clung to each other lying with their bodies intertwined until their breathing evened back out. Neither one being able to speak from the experience.

"Matt, what was that?" Emily asked thinking she had heard voices and shifting her body slightly under Matt's.

"I think it's the cavalry." Matt laughed earning him a slap on the arm.

"What. Oh no! What are we going to do?" Emily inquired nervously biting her lower lip, as the voices got closer.

"Matt slowly removed himself from his position on top of her and looked around. It was too dark for them to see much of anything until they got closer.

"Em, grab your suit and get in the water. You can put it on in there. I'll be right behind you." Matt said hurriedly.

The pair grabbed their clothes and ran towards the water so they could get dressed without being seen. Matt quickly slipped his shorts on before pulling Emily close and helping her with her top. He kissed her and they both burst out laughing at the thought of coming so close to getting caught when Frank's voice interrupted them.

"You two have been gone for a long time. We were beginning to get worried." He said shining his flashlight on the water where Matt had his arms tightly around Emily.

"Shut up man. We just wanted a little time alone." Matt responded hoping Frank didn't pick up on what they were doing with that time.

"Skinny dipping?" Frank questioned knowing he had interrupted something, but not sure what.

"No Frank." Emily shouted a little nervous still.

"Why don't you two come out of the water then so we can head back. Lia is driving Duff crazy because she just has to talk to you Emily." Frank replied making air quotes with his fingers.

Matt took Emily's hand and led her from the water up to where Frank was standing. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her noticing that she was shivering from the water. He put an arm around her thankful that Frank was done interrogating them and only looking suspiciously at them now as the trio walked back to where the rest of the crowd was packing up to leave.

"Emily, great. I need to talk to you." Lia said pulling her away from Matt's embrace. Emily looked over her shoulder throwing Matt an 'I'm sorry' glance before following Lia. The pair talked for a few minutes as Lia tried to figure out where they had disappeared to, but Emily wasn't revealing any secrets. She just wanted to get home and take a hot shower and climb into bed with Matt's arms around her. Fifteen minutes passed before Matt finally came looking for her.

"Hey Em. Are you ready to go home now?" Matt asked wanting the same things she did at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said taking his hand and saying good-bye to Lia before following him to his new red mustang. Emily giggled as she climbed inside as she did every time thinking about the fact that it was red. Matt grabbed his jacket from the trunk and handed it to her as he climbed inside. They had both slipped their clothes on over their wet swimsuits, but he knew Emily would still be cold.

"Where to Princess?" Matt asked wanting her to decided where they were going to sleep on this night.

"Your house. I like it there." She replied smiling at him and placing her hand on his leg.

"Good, I like having you there." Matt answered grinning big at the thought that she may just be ready to move on to the next level of their relationship after all.

They drove in a comfortable silence and when they reached Matt's house the pair took a warm shower before climbing under the covers and relaxing in one another's arms. Sleep overcoming them soon after. Neither one of them awoke until the next morning comfortable in their relationship and in their love.


End file.
